


Don't stop (Doing what you're doing)

by ravenclaw5sos (orphan_account)



Series: Muke fanfictions based off 5SOS songs [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And doesn't ever want him to change, M/M, Michael Loves Luke, Muke - Freeform, don't stop, michaels pov, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravenclaw5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you'd have to do is bite your lip ring, maybe look your victim up and down a couple of times, seduce them with a couple of flirtatious lines, and boom- they'd be yours.</p>
<p>Or, the one where Michael decides he doesn't ever want Luke to stop being himself, because he's perfect :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't stop (Doing what you're doing)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So here is a muke fanfic based off Dont Stop :) I hope you like it, it's very short and random but it's based off this analysis of the dont stop lyrics I found on the song meanings website. I'm sorry its so bad hehe :) xx

Chapter 3: Don't Stop

You get eyes on you wherever you go. Winks from the hot teenage girls, nudes and seductive text messages from people falling at your feet, wanting just a single piece of you. You know it, you know how damn hot you are, you know you could have anyone you want, anyone in the world. All you'd have to do is bite your lip ring, maybe look your victim up and down a couple of times, seduce them with a couple of flirtatious lines, and boom- they'd be yours.

Yes, you, Luke Hemmings. Ridiculously hot, perfect, broad and slim and blue eyes and golden hair and sexy. But not only that. You're cute, you're funny, you're awkward but you still manage to have girls screaming for you, you're amusing and lovely and kind and everything I want. I also might be falling in love with you, but lets not talk about that right now. Please, whatever you do, don't stop being you. Don't stop being awkward and sweet and hilarious and hot. Don't let fame change you, okay? Don't let my countless insults hurt you- I never mean them anyway. Don't let the haters get to you, don't let society change you, don't give in to the cat calls and women thrusting their big breasts in your direction. Don't stop being you.


End file.
